A light in the darkness
by PariahDark
Summary: After defeating Amon and restoring her bending Korra thought nothing could go wrong. That is until a spirit from her past decides to take something precious from her. Can Korra survive without her sight, Maybe with Asami by her side she can Rated M for possible naughty bits in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Korra**

The last few days had gone so well. I had defeated Amon restored my bending and Mako and told me he loved me.

But as he stood there gazing at me I realized that I did not feel the same. What I had felt for him was nothing more than getting caught up in the moment.

When I told him this he got angry, blaming me for ruining his relationship with Asami and for leading him on.

I ran from him after hearing this, I ran straight into the frozen tundra.

When I finally calm down enough to look around I realize that I was lost.

"Nice, now I'm lost in the middle of nowhere. I knew Mako would be angry but not like that." I say staring up at the darkening clouds

"And there's a blizzard coming, wonderful" I look around desperately trying to find someplace I can take shelter in.

I spot a cave out in the distance, having no place else to go I use my water bending to speed my way there.

The cave is nothing, little more than a hole edged out in the rock, might have been home to some large winter creature long ago but not recently. The back of the cave is covered in darkness I look around for something to start a fire

I gather up some frozen sticks and use my fire bending to light a small fire. I just stare at it for a while before I start rambling to myself

"I just had to be so hotheaded, couldn't just try to talk things out with Mako, noooooo I just had to storm out into a blizzard. Now I'm all alone until morning"

I gaze out at the downpour of snow and freezing wind that was a blizzard

I hear a rustling sound from behind me but sadly I wasn't fast enough to respond. A dark tendril shoots out from the darkness of the back of the cave wrapping around my waist and pulling me in.

"Oh I wouldn't say you're alone" out of the darkness comes something out of a nightmare, a giant centipede like creature with a human face attached to it. I watch as the face changes to that of a young man to an old woman before finally stopping on the face of a baboon

"It's been a long time Avatar" it says raising me up so that we were face to face

"What are you?" I manage to squeeze out. Whatever this thing was it was more terrifying than Amon ever was.

Its pincers wriggle at bit as agitated,

"You don't remember me? Well I can't say I'm all that surprised it a has been a very long time since you've seen me not since you needed my help to save the moon and ocean spirits."

At hearing the name of those spirits my eyes light up white and the memories of the past Avatars come flowing to me.

"You're Ko the face stealer! Aang came to you for help to protect the spirits form the fire nation" I all but scream.

KO turns around a smile on his baboon face.

"So you do remember me, good that makes this more fun" he states extending one of his pincers toward my face.

I have a terrible feeling about what he's after but I feel the need to ask anyway,

"What do you want from me?" I manage to ask body trembling with fear.

KO leans his face so that it was mere inches from mine before his stats

"As much as I want to add another face to my collection…" he states running a pincer along my face "I have something much more cruel planned for you"

I muster my courage and act on impulse spewing a torrent of flame from my mouth onto him. He releases me and tries to put out the fire. Before I have time to hit him with another blast he slithers forward at a speed I thought impossible and wraps his entire body around me trapping my arms and legs beneath me.

"Now where were we, ah yes right about here" he extends a pincer until its resting inches from my eyes. After a moment a small black orb shines from the tip, the world starts to grow darker and darker until there's nothing.

He unwraps himself from me and I fall to the floor.

The last thing I hear before I pass out are his words

" Remember my face Avater for it is the last thing you'll ever see."

Hours must have passed because the next thing I now I hear voices all around me

"Is she alright?" comes the voice of Tenzin

"how long has she been gone" I hear my mother say

"wait I think she's waking up" states Asami

I open my eyes but see nothing but darkness, confused I ask

"Can somebody turn on a light I can't see a thing?" I hear a intake of breath comeing form the direction of my mother

"Korra it's the midlle of the day" Kattara says

And then it hits me

KO might not have stolen my face, but he stole something just as precious

My sight.


	2. Seeing the light

**Asami**

Ever since Korra woke up she's been with Katara trying to heal her sight. So far half a day has passed without anyone hearing a word from the two.

When she first opened her eyes we were all shocked to find that instead of her usual blue eyes, there was nothing but a solid blackness covering the entire eye.

I look at the door to the healing chambers, ever since Korra had went in there I hadn't left my spot by the door. I don't know what it was but I just had a feeling that I shouldn't leave.

The door on the other side of the hut opens up letting a cold breeze into the hut. Tenzin walks in shutting the door. His face a bit more serious than normal.

He looks at me for a moment as if pondering why I was here before he comes and takes a vacant seat next to mine.

"Has there been any changes?" he stats staring at the door.

I turn my gaze to him and take in his appearance, his bags under his eyes and fixed look in his eyes say it all.

"No, nothing" I manage to say after a while.

He takes a deep breath before releasing it in a deep sigh.

"Well, there's not much we can do at this point. My mother is the best healer in the world Korra will be fine."

I'm not completely reassured by his words, but I do gain a sliver of hope when I remember that Tenzin is not just boasting, she really is the best healer in the world.

The sound of a door opening gets my attention. Katara walks into to view followed closely by Korra hand on her shoulder. Her eyes are covered with a blue bandage.

With eyes full of sadness Katara looks at us and says something she knew we didn't want to hear

"I've done all that I can, I can heal any wound created by man or by bending, but this injury comes from the spirit world."

Tenzin and I let those worlds sink in. Korra, the hot headed avatar we had come to know was going to be blind.

My hands go to my cheeks to wipe away the tears that were falling from it. I notice Korra turn her head up for a moment before she leans down to whisper something into Katara's ear. She nods her head and leads Korra over to where I was standing. She grabs Tenzin's hand giving him a silent nod as she leads him out of hut leaving us alone.

Korra extends her hands reaching for my shoulders trying to determine where I was, after a moment of watching her try and fail to find me I grab her hands and place them on my shoulders.

"Korra… I" that's all I get to say before she pulls me into a hug my head against her shoulder.

"Please don't cry, If you start I won't be able to stop" I hear her say her voice on the brink of breaking.

I wrap my own hands around her. We stay like that for a while just feeling each other's presence. I feel her shoulders tremble against me

"It's okay to let it out Korra, it's just us here" that's all I need to say before I feel her break down it my arms tears now freely falling from her bandaged eyes.

She pull me even closer as she lets out all her pent up sorrows.

"It was horrible! I couldn't stop him from taking my sight, I couldn't even put up a good fight. I'm a failure as an avatar."

I tighten my grip on her at hearing that last bit.

"Korra you're not a failure, Toph was blind her entire life and she still managed to be the most powerful earth bender in the world, she even invented metal bending. Now are you going to let blindness stop you?" I say trying my best to bring forth the avatar I hand grown to like.

She uses the palm of her hand to wipe her cheeks before she speaks.

"You're right Asami, if Toph could learn to earth bend while blind then I'm sure that I can lean to bend without sight, but I'll have to get used to moving around and doing normal things without using my eyes" she says with her usual smile gracing her face

I manage to smile as I take her hand in my own before making a decision that could help us both

"Then for the time being you'll stay with me" I state as her smile grows even wider

"You sure? I mean not that I'm saying no… it's just I'm kind of a lot to handle even the master of Zen Tenzin couldn't stay calm for long."

I smile at the thought of that mental image

"Yeah, ever since my dad got locked up and the servants quit it's been kind of lonely. Plus it would be nice for us to spend some quality time together" I say before Korra pulls me into a quick hug

"Then I guess I'll be rooming with you for a while"

**Outside the hut**

During Asami's and Korras little decision the entire gang had assembled outside the hut.

Korra's parents along with Lin and Bolin were there.

Mako blaming himself for Korra's blindness was brooding on the cliff side where he had stayed after seeing Korra's now sightless eyes.

"So will the kid ever see again" asks Lin Bei Fong

"I'm afraid not, her sight was complete stolen by Koh" Katara states shaking her head.

Korra's mother starts to cry into the shoulder of her husband who does his best not to start himself.

Bolin does not possess the same restraint and lets his emotions run wild. Even his pet fire fetter looks a bit sad.

The door open slowly behind Tenzin and Katara as Korra walks out hands on her shoulders guiding her. She manage not to look sad or down as she is guided to her parents who all but squeeze the life out of her in their embrace.

Korra manages to wrap an arm around the necks of both her parents.

"It's alright mom and dad, I might not be able to see but that's doesn't mean I've given up" she states

I look on at this and my heart starts to ache at the memory of my own mother and farther holding me. That is before my mother was taken from us by a fire bender and my farther became a cold bigot of a man.

Tenzin clears his throat gaining the attention of all of us.

"I know you're not going to want to hear this, but it may be safer if you were to return to the white lotus compound so that you can relearn to use you bending". Korra unwraps from her parents and makes her way back over to me before she says.

"No Tenzin, I won't hide myself away from the world. I'll be staying with Asami until I can properly move about again." I fell a slight flutter in my chest when I hear this.

Tenzin looks like he might try his patent 'I know what's better for you speech' when Katara grabs him by the ear earning a yelp form the master airbender

"If this is your choice Korra then we shall respect it" she states letting go of Tenzin's ear.

Korra tightens her grip on my hand before looking to me

"It is Katara" Korra says smiling

Her parents look to me for a moment. Her farther giving me a very hard and curios look. Her mother looks at me then Korra before giving me a warm smile.

This is not going to be an easy journey


	3. Baby steps

**Korra**

The entire way back to Republic city was a difficult journey for me. The gang had chosen to take a ship instead of flying on a bison. Asami turned out to be a huge help with helping me navigating the ship.

At first I turned down her help not wanting to rely on anybody, but after she found me walking into walls and doors she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Currently we were leaning against one of the railing of the ship listening to the waves.

"You okay?"

I nod my head not wanting to say how I really feel about all this.

"Well, I'm here if you want to talk about it" I might not be able to see but I had the feeling she was smiling.

We return to the room that we had been sharing and settle in for the night.

Since there was only one bed we had decided to share it, to be honest it did feel good knowing that she was there for me.

**Asami**

The sound of thrashing woke me from my dreams.

"No, stop!" I hear Korra scream as she falls out of the bed and goes into a fighting stance.

She looks around the room as if whatever foe she was fighting was right in the room.

"Give it back!"

I watch as she tries in vain to fight the memory of losing her sight. After a couple moments she falls to her knees and starts sobbing.

I pull myself out of bed and go over to where she was. I hesitate for a moment before dropping down to her level.

"Korra, it's me, I'm right here"

At first I get no reaction from her, but after a moment she looks up at me.

"Asami?" she states her voice barely above a whisper.

I wrap my arms around her and pull her close. She squeezes me tightly, probably in fear that she's still dreaming.

"You had a nightmare"

I notice that most of her clothes are damp with sweat.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up"

I try to get her to move only for her to cling even tighter to me.

"Please don't go" she states as she squeezes me.

I manage to get her to her feet, which turned out to be pretty easy given as she was cling to me.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. Now let's get you into some dry clothes"

I lead Korra to the dresser where I hoped to find some clothes for her to wear.

Sadly after searching for all of five minutes I found nothing but her winter furs and garments.

"Uh Korra do you own any clothing beside furs?"

I get a muffled reply and turn to see what was causing it. Only to get an eyeful of Korra naked from the waist up, head and arms were trapped in her shirt.

"What are you doing?" I ask after she eventually pulls off the garment and throws it on the ground.

"What? You said I needed to get into some dry clothes. Besides were both girls"

I try in vain not to look at her exposed body. I can clearly see the muscles showing on her arms and stomach.

"Aren't you going to change?" I hear her ask she removes her lower garments

"Huh" I then look down to discover that in fact most of my clothes had been drenched with sweat.

"Yeah I guess I probably should" I start to remove my clothes when I start to get embarrassed at undressing in front of someone. It eases a little when I remember that Korra can't see me.

I eventually decide to lend Korra some of my pajamas I had packed for the trip.

"Thanks Asami" I try not to laugh as I watch her move about in a bright pick pair of clothes.

We climb back into bed and I la facing her. When I think she's finally sleeping I lean over and give her a kiss to the forehead.

"Good night Korra"

**Korra**

The next morning we arrive back in Republic city. We travel to Tenzin's house to retrieve my stuff and of course my faithful companion Naga who had stayed there with Pema and the kids.

When we dismount onto the dock I hear the pounding footprints of Naga and I gain a smile.

She is followed closely by Pema and the four airbenders I had come to know.

"Korra your back" I hear Pema say although for all I know she could be anywhere.

Naga shows her affection by slobbering all over my face.

Asami laughs at this before she herself is slobbered on.

Three guests of wind come to a screeching halt I front of me signaling the arrive of the kids.

"You're back form the South Pole does that mean you got you're bending back" I hear Jinora ask

I stiffen for a moment taking solace in the fact that if Asami wasn't here holding me together I would probably break down in front of everyone.

As if sensing my thoughts Asami takes hold of my hand easing my thoughts.

"Yeah I got it back"

"Korra dear what's with the bandage did you get hurt?" I hear Pema ask.

I tighten my grip on Asami's hand before I answer

"It's nothing just a little scratch, nothing to worry about"

I feel terrible at lying to Pema, she's always been so nice to me rather like a second mother. But I can't have any more people worrying about me not being able to see.

"Alright, but just let me know it there's anything I can do." She says moving us into the household.

"Oh I'm going to be staying at Asami's for a while" I say while trying to move so that I don't bump into anything and reveal that I was blind.

I had told Asami not to help me unless it was really needed. I needed to prove that I could still do normal things without her guiding me like a child.

"Okay, kids why don't you go pack Korras stuff I need to talk with her for a minute" the kids eager to please their mother rush off to my room.

I get a bad feeling at was about to happen.

"Now Korra why did you feel you needed to lie about you being blind?"

I look away ashamed at the fact that I would be found out.

"How did you know?" She pulls me into a quick hug

"Korra, I'm a mother there's not much you can hide from me. That and Tenzin sent a message ahead of you explaining what had happened"

I manage to stay strong determined not to cry as she talks

"I know you're strong and don't want other people to worry, but just makes us worry more. You're not alone in this Korra"

And she was right, ever since I had lost my sight there had been one person by my side pulling me up from my darkness. A person I had come to know as my light.

Asami.

I turn around and give Asami a hug surprising the raven haired girl. Before I let go I give her a peck on the check.

"That's for last night and for being there when I needed someone"

"I'll always be there for you Korra"

When I hear her say this I feel something I never felt when I was around Mako.

Whatever it was I wanted to feel more of it.


	4. A relationship is formed

**Asami**

I guide Korra through the doors of my once bustling estate. With my farther in prison most of the servants have left.

Well, all expect the faithful few that remained it was pretty much empty.

The only staff still on the grounds were the senior butler Shen, the maid who has been like an older sister to me Asha, And the grounds keeper Mo, a huge round man who treated the grounds like a giant Zen garden.

"Eh Asami, could I talk to you for a moment" I hear Korra ask as I lead her toward the kitchen.

"Sure what?"

Korra struggles for a moment when I release her to get some food from the fridge. I watch as her arms search the air in front of her before she finds the table. Her hands sweep the surface feeling the material beneath her.

"I… just want to say thank you… you know for letting me stay here while I learn to adjust to being blind" I feel a slight pain in my chest as I see her reach for the cloth covering her eyes.

"You don't have to thank me Korra I'm sure you would have done the same thing if the situation was reversed."

"Ahem" I turn to see the faithful butler Shen standing in the doorway hands tucked behind is back

"Miss Sato, a chief bai Fong to see you, she is waiting in the tea room for you." He states before he bows and returns to his cleaning duties

Korra feels her way around the table until she finds me.

"Why is Lin here?" she asks as I take her hand and lead her down the halls.

Only one possibility comes to mind.

"She could be here to teach you to see with earth bending like Toph did"

"Really!" she says excitement evident in her voice.

We make our way to the tea room to find the always disgruntled chief of police.

"There you two are, I've been waiting"

I guide Korra to a seat before I take the empty one next to her.

"So what bring you here?"

Lin puts down the cup of tea she had been drinking form before gesturing toward Korra

"Seeing as Korra restored my bending I thought the least I could was to teach her how to see" At hearing this Korra is out of her seat and standing within seconds.

"You could teach me to see?"

"Possibly, my mother taught me all she knows about earth bending"

"When can we start?"

"We'll start right now, Asami if you need us we'll be in the garden"

Lin grabs Korras arm and starts to lead her outside. Before they're gone I see Korra look back to me with a look of disappointment on her face.

I sit there for a moment thinking about what harm could come to Mo's precious garden if Korra gets frustrated.

"Trouble in paradise Asami?" I turn to see my maid Asha leaning in the doorway.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

She shakes her head as she helps me up

"It's rather obvious that you like her"

I feel my cheeks redden at this. Sure I might have some more than friendly feelings for Korra but doesn't mean that I like her in that way… does it.

"What makes you think that?"

She gives me the smile that says 'you really need me to spell it out'

"Oh come on, I saw the way that you look at her. You just want to hold her close to her don't you?"

I try to form the right words to counter her only to find that she was right. Ever since she lost her sight I wanted nothing more than to keep her close.

"And one more thing, from what I saw I think she feels the same way about you" she states before she leaves me alone with my thoughts.

**Korra**

"Alright Kid, I want you to try and focus, feel the earth beneath you." Lin says as I shift into an earth bending stance yet again.

We were standing in the middle of a large section of grass and rock. We had intended to do this in the garden area but a large mountain of a man had all but burst into tears when I kicked up some flowers after my first try.

I take in a deep breath and try to send out a wave of vibrations through the earth. When nothing happens I grow angry and swing my arms sending a large bounder hurling into the pond.

I hear Lin let out another sigh at my failure

"Maybe we should try something else. Alright kid take a seat"

I sit down and hope that whatever she has in mind next works.

"I think we're going about this all wrong"

"What do you mean?"

"Earth bending requires patience, something you've never been good at. So I think that we should try using your fire bending I've noticed that you tend to use that element more."

I nod my head at this knowing that fire had always been my favorite. Water had been my very close favorite but nothing beat using my flames.

"But how do I use Fire bending to see?"

"We use a similar technique. First take a deep breath"

I do as she says and take a deep breath.

"Good now I want you to focus your chi and find your inner flame imagining it filling up your body."

I search within myself searching for it, after a moment I find it deep within my core I imagine it flowing through every part of my being.

"Alright now what?"

"Now instead of it extending past you limbs into fire I want you to imagine seeing the inner flames of everyone, really focus on this."

I find this to be much harder than the other steps. I try moving all my energy to my eyes to help in this step.

When I think that I had got it I reach up and remove the cloth from around my eyes. After a moment of worry I open my eyes.

I see nothing… not a single thing

I feel a tear slip down my face as I realize that I had failed yet again.

"Anything?"

I hear Lin say, I quickly wipe my face clean of any tear marks not wanting her to see me cry.

"No, nothing"

"It might take some time to lean this Korra just keep trying." I nod my head as she helps me up and we walk back to the mansion.

**Asami**

I try to distract myself for a while by working on some business papers Shen had placed on my desk. I was in truth trying not to think about the dark skinned Avatar known as Korra. Ever since my conversation with Asha Korra was all that was on my mind.

The doors of my office and Korra walks in lead in by Asha. I notice the expression of sadness on her face.

"Did it work?"

Instead of answering I Korra merely shakes her head.

I get up from my desk and walk the short distance from her.

When I'm close enough to her for her to locate she lunges and envelops me in a tear filled embrace.

"I couldn't figure it out! I'm just a failure… I don't deserve to be the Avatar." She states as she stats sobbing

My heart breaks at hearing this. I draw her closer to me and put run my hand down her back trying to soothe her.

"Korra you're not a failure, you're the strongest persons I've ever known, you never give up and as long as you still have you're will to fight you'll never loose."

I hear her stop crying and wipe the tears from her face.

"thank you Asami"

"don't mention it Korra"

She pulls me closer

"No really thank you"

She then pulls my head down to so that our lips meet. At first I'm shocked but that soon fades as I give in and start kissing her back. The kiss soon escalates to a battle of wills to see who could win. We stop as we soon run out of air and separate.

"Wow," I state as I try to calm down

"Yeah" she says breathing pretty heavy herself.

I look over to her

"What was that for?"

"I wanted to thank you… and prove something"

"Prove what?"

I notice her face grow dark with her blushing

"That I had feelings for you"

I lose control of myself and start kissing her again.

Before we get to into it I start leading her toward the bedroom

"I feel the same way Korra, but I know a better way that we can prove our feelings"

We rush our way to the bedroom and quickly rid ourselves of our clothes.


	5. The following morning

**Warning this chapter will contain some naughty bits if you want to avoid that skip the flashback.**

**Air Temple Island **

Tenzin searched through scroll after scroll looking for anything he could find that would cure Korras blindness or at least put them on the right track to finding it themselves.

He had already spent two days straight looking, but he wouldn't give up now.

"There has to be something here, anything would do at this point." He says reaching for another scroll.

He leans back in his chair and looks up in frustration at the ceiling.

"How did you find the answers dad? It's not like there's someplace out there with all the answers… wait that's it!"

He bolts out of his chair and goes to the stables to saddle his bison. His wife comes out to see what all the noise is about

"Tenzin what is with all the noise?"

"I have to get to Korra, I believe I might have found a way to restore her sight."

He struggles with the last buckle on the saddle before he jumps on.

"I be back as soon as I can come on Ogi we have a an Avatar to get and a library to find"

**Asami**

I feel the light of the sun shine in through the window. I get confused for a moment when I feel an unusual amount of heat around me. I turn my head to the side to see the smiling face of the sleeping avatar.

I blush as the memories of last night come rushing back to me.

(Flashback The night before)

At first it was nothing but passionate kisses. But we soon escalated to minor fondling. At first Korra seemed reluctant to do anything besides kiss, so I decide to question her on this

"Korra are you okay? We don't have to do this if you don't want to"

"No! It's not that I don't want to its just…I've never been in a relationship before and I don't want to mess this up by making a mistake"

I grab one of her hands in mine

"Korra there is nothing you could do to mess this up… besides it's my first time doing this to."

When she hears me say this all her hesitating stops as she claims my mouth once again.

We soon rid ourselves of our clothes and start to directly feel the body of the other. Korra layered kiss after kiss on me as she moved down my collar bone to my chest. With her left hand she gently massages my left breast while she takes my right one into her mouth and starts to suck on the nipple.

"Korra… please stop teasing me" I manage to say as I feel a great heat start building up in my lower body. She then moves south as she continues her attack on my body, when she reaches my core she starts to probe me with a finger while she uses her free hand to explore her own core.

Within moments I feel her finger reach my hymen and she pulls out and raises her head.

"Asami?"

"It's alright Korra go ahead"

She nods her head before she continues, within seconds she reaches my barrier and with a single thrust of her fingers pierces it. A horrible stinging pain is all I feel for a few moments, Korra leans up to soothe me with a passionate kiss while the pain subsides and pleasure takes over.

"Are you alright?"

I find my words after a moment

"Yeah it hurt more then I thought it would but I'm good now"

She continues to kiss as she picks up speed inside me. Soon I feel my mind start to grow black as my thoughts fade and pleasure is all I feel. Although I do notice Korras own core rubbing against my knee. She soon brings me to climax with an added finger

"Korra!" I shout before I fall limp into the bed, Korra lays down next to me with a smirk on her face

"So? How was your first time?" I hear a bit of nervousness in her voice as she says this.

I pull her into a kiss before I flip her over one her back and got atop her.

"It was great, but now it's your turn to be on the receiving end"

I decide to skip the foreplay and move down to her now soaking core. I start by inserting a finger all the way in but grow confused when I don't find her barrier. Korra must have sensed my thoughts.

"Years of riding Naga and bending" I grow relieved knowing that she didn't have her first time with another. I forego my fingers and decide to do something special to her. I maneuver my body so that our cores are rubbing against each other, she soon starts to let out moan after moan as the pleasures builds inside her.

" Asami!" she screams as she climaxes and her body falls limp.

We lay side by side and soon fall asleep in each other arms.

(End Flashback)

Korra grumbles something as she starts to wake up.

"Uh Asami"

"Yes"

"Tell me was that a dream or did we really…"

I place one of my hands on her cheek rubbing it slightly

"Make love? Yes Korra we did"

Her face brightens as my words reach her. She sits up and the covers of the bed fall exposing her chest

"Then does that make us girlfriends?"

I sit up myself before I wrap my arms around her

"I'd say it makes us more than that, but yes I'd say were Girlfriends, now come on Asha will have prepared breakfast by now"

We make our way out of bed and get dressed before we venture downstairs just in time to see Asha putting the food down on the table. She looks up from her task and a sly smile forms on her face.

"So did you to have a good night" she says as she looks at us.

Korra grows confused at this her eyebrow raised. Ever since she had confessed her feeling to me she had started to wear the cloth on her eyes less and less.

"Why do you ask?" she states as Asha walks around us

"Oh just three reasons really, one you two are holding hands, two you're wearing each other's clothes and of course the most obvious… you two are not quiet in the bedroom"

My level of embarrassment goes off the charts as I look down to confirm that I was indeed wearing Korras clothes. But even more so knowing that Asha had heard us in the act.

Sadly Korra was not left speechless as I was.

"So… you heard us… being… intimate" she manages to babble

Asha just gives her a simple wink before she continues to set the table.

"I was wondering how long it would take you two to get it on. I thought it take at least a week, even the old stick in the mud Shen wagered you'd wait till the two of you were married"

I give Korras hand a bit of a squeeze for comfort in her before I decide to confirm something

"And what do you think of this of us being together"

She comes up and puts an arm around each of us pulling us close to her.

"Asami you're like a younger sister to me, as long as you're happy I'm happy. Besides it be a bit hypocritical of me seeing as I have a girlfriend of my own in the city" she states as she lets us go and places the rest of food on the table.

We sit down and start to consume the huge quantity of food on the table.

As we eat I notice Korra wolf down a large portion of sausages, probably due to the lack of meat on Air Temple island.

I watch her down plate after plate before she finally runs out.

I hear the door open and wait as Shen comes in escorting Tenzin.

"Korra I think I know how we could find a way to get you're sight back"

"How" she asks after swallowing the mouthful of food

"All we have to do is get answers from the one who knows ten thousand things, Wan Shi Tong"


	6. Seeking Answers

**Korra**

"Wan Shi Tong, you mean that giant owl spirit who owned the library that Avatar Aang went to?"

From what I had heard of Aang travels it hadn't gone over so well when he tried to leave the library.

I hear the sound of a chair being pulled out and the sound of Tenzin sitting down.

"Yes I thought that within his vast library we could find the answers"

"But Tenzin correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Wan Shi Tong sink his library into a desert"

I hear the sigh that Tenzin lets out and knows that Asami must have been right.

"You're correct Asami but that means there's only one place he could have taken it."

I have a bad feeling on where it could have gone but I feel the need to ask anyway

"And that would be?"  
"The only place he would be sure humans wouldn't be able to go the spirit world"

And there it is, the one place I would need to go to get my sight back is the one major thing that I have never been good at anything having to do with the spiritual part of being an avatar.

I let out my sigh at the unfairness of it all.

"Great it's in a place I can't get to"

I feel a hand land on my shoulder and know that Asami is trying to help me

"That may not be true Korra, the avatar is capable of crossing into spirit world the just need to either be in great spiritual harmony or in your case we may have to find a spiritual hotspot." Tenzin states

I feel my mind start to slow down at this entire conversation but try my best to focus

"And what the heck is a spiritual hotspot?"

"To put it simply it's a place where the human world and spirit world become entangled and travel is made easier."

"And just where in the world would we find one"

After a moment I hear the sound of Tenzin drumming his hands on the table as he thinks.

"There's only one that I know of, my farther once told me that during the siege on the northern water tribe by the fire nation he visited a spiritual hotspot, it may be the only one but it will have to do."

I shudder at the thought of traveling to the northern water tribe. Don't get me wrong it's a wonderful place but the chief of it has always been a little too interested in the Avatar, that and his children Eska and Desna make my skin crawl.

"Great well at least we know where to start I go have Asha pack my winter coat"

"You mean you want to come with me?" I ask Asami

"Korra you're my girlfriend of course I'm going with to the northern water tribe"

I feel myself relax when I hear this and lean forward and meet Asami's lips in a quick kiss.

I hear a sharp intake of breath and start to panic as I remember that Tenzin is just across the table and had just seen us kiss.

"Ah Tenzin we were… I was… yeah I got nothing"

I start to worry what Tenzin will think or say, will he be disappointed in me or will he refuse to talk to me so I wait for his reaction while squeezing Asami's hand for comfort

"Korra there's nothing you have to worry about, as an airbender I was taught to see the world with an open mind and to except what people choose to do with their lives"

"Really?"

"Yes, in fact one summer while I was young Lin Pema and I… well that's not really important I'll go get Ogi ready while you two pack your bags." He says moving up from the table.

We finish our breakfast and move upstairs to pack our clothes. In reality I only had to pack my fur coat while Asami took longer to pack an assortment of unnecessary clothes. After a while we make it outside and to Tenzin. He helps us up and signals for Ogi to take off.

I lean back in the saddle and soon drift off to sleep.

**Asami**

I watch as Korra sleeps and wonder what she is dreaming about.

"Excuse me for asking this Asami but how long have you two been together?" Tenzin asks as I look at the passing scenery

I let my mind ponder exactly when I had start to like Korra

"A couple days probably, I guess I've had feeling for her for a while and when she lost her sight those feeling just rushed to the surface"

I leave out that we had already had sex not wanting him to have a heart attack while flying.

The hours fly by and the air starts to get colder as large icebergs start appearing in the waters below. Korra wakes up just as we pass the giant gate into the city.

"we here already?"

I shake my head at her wondering who could sleep a entire trip just to wake up at the end.

Tenzin leads the way through the city some people stopping to bow to Korra as we pass.

"I can't belive it, it's been nearly 20 years since I been here and it's only gotten bigger with time." Tenzin states to himself as we come to a palace like building.

"Is this the chiefs palace Tenzin?"

I feel a cold chill pass down my sides and not just from the cold as I hear two voices

"yes this is our families place of residence"

"It does serve it's purpose sister"

Korra hearing this jumps back.

"Welcome to the northern water tribe avatar Korra" the twins say in unision.

"Hello Eska, Desna"


	7. Into the spirit World

**Korra**

Eska and Desna led us through the Palace without uttering a word. I had to admit that even thought I couldn't see I could sense something wrong in this building like there was some dark force just around the corner.

"Our farther will see you now" I heard Eska say as Asami leads me through the doors.

The dark feeling grows stronger the further in we go and I start to feel a bit sick. Eventually I start to hear the flipping of pages and the sound of flowing water.

It was Tenzin who speaks first.

"Forgive the disturbance Chief Unalaq, but we would ask for your help with an urgent matter."

"Ah Tenzin it's been a while since we've seen each other and Avatar Korra I've been waiting a long time to meet you."

I hear his footsteps as he makes his way over to me

"If I may ask what bring you to the northern water tribe?"

"I'm looking for a way into the spirit world, I heard that avatar Aang found one here during the siege."

I feel a sudden surge of the dark feeling after I say this and my eyes erupt into a horrible pain. My hands shoot to my eyes in an attempt to deal with it.

"Korra!" Asami screams as I nearly fall over from the pain

"I'm alright, just a little bit of pain"

"Korra don't scare me like that" I manage to smile but also feel a bit of guilt at lying to her like that.

"Excuse me miss, but who are you?"

"I'm Asami Sato"

"Ah yes of the Sato corporation, a pleasure to meet you but Korra I sense that there's more to this than you're not telling me. Why are your eyes covered in a cloth?"

I reach up to touch the cloth on my eyes having forgotten earlier that I put it on when we entered the city.

"My sight was stolen by Koh the face stealer, I need to get to Wan Shi Tongs library in the spirit world to find a way to get it back."

He takes his time before he answers as if playing out some grand plan.

"Koh the face stealer is one of the eldest spirits on record you're lucky you only lost you're sight to him."

"But is there a way Korra, Tenzin and I can cross over"

"It is possible to cross but I'm afraid in the spirit world you're bending won't work"

"Be that as It may we have no choice" I hear Tenzin

"Very well, I will lead you to the spiritual hot spot"

I take Asami's hand and follow as Unalaq leads us through the palace and into the city before we the sounds of the city start to fade and the air starts to get warmer.

"Welcome to the home of the ocean and moon spirits"

Unalaq states as we discarded our heavy coats for our normal clothes.

"This is place is beautiful"

"Yes it is Asami, I can feel great spiritual power in this place. Come on girls let's get started" Tenzin states as we sit down and get into a meditative position.

I try to relax and focus but the dark sensation that I've been feeling keeps distracting me. I do my best to ignore it and focus on the sounds of the water around me. After a moment I feel another presence, but unlike the dark feeling this one felt oddly familiar, I let this feeling flow through me and out of me like a push and pull. The sounds of the world start to fade and light is all I feel for a moment before the sounds of birds is all I feel.

"Korra?"

I turn my head at hearing Tenzin's voice

"Finally we were starting to get worried"

"I can't believe this place I don't even know how to describe it"

I stand up and try to take a step but fall forward into pile of mud. Asami and Tenzin pull me up and I start to rub the dirt from my face.

"Just great my first action in the spirit world and I fall on my face." I undo the cloth and do my best to wring it out.

"Korra hold up you got some near your eyes I got it" she says before I feel her hands brush some mud and dirt from my eyes.

"I got most of it but you might want to try blinking to see if anything stuck"

I nod my head and open my eyes only to be surprised by something

"Asami! I can see you"

"What!?"

"I can see you! And the sky! and Tenzin!"

I proceed to take in all of my surroundings as I enjoy being able to see once again. We were in some sort of bamboo forest with a small stream flowing a few yards from us, in my excitement I pull Asami close to me and give her a passionate kiss stunning her for a moment. I pull back to take in the blush on her face as I finish and her face grows confused for a moment.

"Korra your eyes are pure white"

"What?"

I look around for a moment before I find a small puddle of water and stare at my reflection my eyes were white.

I get so absorbed in my appearance that I don't notice someone walk up behind me.

"Enjoying the puddle my friend?" I turn my head and jump a little as I look at the figure before me.

"Ah! Talking monkey"

I know it wasn't the smartest thing I could have said but it was a monkey. Although I guess monkeys don't wear straw hats, linen robes and carry a bamboo staff.

Tenzin comes running when I scream but comes to a stop when he sees the figure.

"Yes I am a monkey, but one who was walked the path of the sage and seen the way the world shifts, my name is Fu a pleasure to meet you avatar Korra" he says as he bows to me.

I don't want to be rude so I bow back. When I look back up Fu has climbed his staff and is now eye level with me

"Now tell me in what way may I be of service to the bringer of balance"

"I was going to Wan Shi Tongs library to get my sight back but I can see now… so I don't really know."

Fu strokes his chin for a moment his white mustache flowing down both sides of his face.

"How did you come to lose it in the first place if I may ask?"

"It was stolen by Koh but I don't understand how I can see here and not back home"

Fu nearly falls off his staff at the mention of this name.

"Koh! I see, I thought I sensed a dark power in this. But Korra you have it wrong, Koh is many things but even he isn't powerful enough to completely steal your sight."

"I don't understand I been blind for days now but when I crossed into the spirit world I could see again."

"Tell me my friend what do you know of the balance?"

I try to find my worlds but just shrug my shoulders at him.

He sighs before he extends his hands and two glowing orbs fill his palms in his left a ball of light and in his right a ball of darkness.

"You see there must always be a balance between the forces of light and darkness like there is a human and spirit world, Koh has always been allied with darkness so it was easy for him to overpower your inner darkness rendering you blind in the human world. But for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction." He shows us this by closing his fist of light and within moments his fist of darkness grows in size.

"So by overpowering her darkness in the human world causing her blindness…

"… It allowed her light to grow in the spirit world allowing her to see again." Asami finishes

"So how do I restore my inner balance?"

Fu shakes his head

"I'm afraid what was done can only be undone by the one who did it in the first place"

"Great, so where do I find Koh?"

"You already know where you must go to find the answers you seek"

I let out an irate sigh

"Wan Shi Tongs library, but where in the spirit world do I find that?"

Fu hopes down from his staff and extends it toward a bunch of bamboo trees who split apart revealing a dirt path.

"To find the path you seek one merely has but to look"


	8. Wan's Library

**Asami**

We followed the path that Fu had shown us for half a day before we found a spot to make camp it was right next to a waterfall that's waters flowed up instead of down. Tenzin had gone into the woods to search for food leaving me alone with Korra. With her sight returned Korra was starting to act like her usual self which made me smile.

I look up from making a hammock for the night and notice that Korra wasn't there

"Korra?" I say aloud looking around

I get a bit worried and start to look around for any signs were she had gone off to, I see some footprints leading to the waterfall but they stop just at the water's edge. I look down at my reflection in the water but fail to notice the shadow until it was too late.

Within moments I find myself on my back as a very wet Korra sprang from beneath the water and pinned me on my back as she claimed my mouth in her own. I fell her tongue probe my mouth and decide to let our tongues battle in out as we made out. Before we start to complete loose ourselves in the moment a voice interrupts us

"If it's not too much trouble could you two wait until nightfall to be intimate?" we hear Tenzin state as we quickly detach in embarrassment at being caught in the act.

I look up to see Tenzin covered in a purple slime

"What happened to you?" Korra asks making her way off me

Tenzin looks down at his robes before he sighs

"I tried to pick some fruit from a tree but when I did it exploded, it seems the spirit world is a very strange place."

We manage to find some food that was familiar to us and sit by a fire Tenzin had made by rubbing some sticks together. After that we retire for the night and Korra and I climb into our hammock and call it a night.

I the morning we set out on the path again but after two hours we start to run into some spirits. Some are just flying about in the sky while some just stole glances at us while we passed.

Within a couple of hours of following the path we see a great temple like building attached to the side of a mountain.

"Is that the library?"

"Yes it matches some drawings I found in the temple, but be warned Wan Shi Tong was said to be extremely proactive to his books and his rules."

Another hour of walking and we find ourselves at a giant stone door that takes all three of us to get it open. We walk along a dimly lit path until we come to a giant walkway. I look around and every direct I look I see shelves and shelves overflowing with books of all shapes and sizes.

"Wow I've never seen this many books in my life."

Korra says as she looks around.

Before we start to look for the information a great shadow stretches down and we look up to see a giant owl like creature perched on a railing looking down on us near the very top of ceiling. It spreads it giant black wings and flies down swooping underneath our walkway before circling back and landing in front of us.

"And you never will again, my library is the greatest source of knowledge in existence and I will not have humans ruining it leave now and don't come back."

Tenzin steps forward and bows

"Great Wan Shi Tong forgive our intrusion but we come here seeking a way to restore avatar Korras inner balance."

Wans head turns to stare at Korra his eyes never blinking

"The last time the avatar set foot in my library he broke my rule about using my knowledge to harm, why should I help you?"

I do my best to restrain Korra knowing that she would have gone on a rampage against Wan If I didn't.

"Because if you don't allow us to stop Koh now he will throw both words out of balance." I say after a moment

"What happens outside of my library is of no concern of mine."

This time I decide to go a different way

"Very well come on Korra, Tenzin let's do as he says and get out"

"What?" they both say looking at me strangely

"Well it's obvious that he doesn't have the information we need so I guess we'll have to go to the other library instead."

At hearing this Wan tilts his head to the side before shifting it back.

"Other library?"

I take Korra and Tenzin's hand and start to walk away giving them a wink which they nod they start to understand what I was doing

"Of course Asami the other library would be a much better palace to get our information"

Wan flies up and lands ahead of us blocking our path

"Impossible there is no better library than mine for I am Wan Shi Tong the one who know ten thousand things."

"Well if you don't have the information on Koh I guess that means you only know nine thousand nine hundred and nine, but don't let that get you down."

Wan lets out an extremely loud shriek as his form changes into a more serpent like form.

"I'll prove that my library is the greatest! I show you that I have the information that no other has!" he says as he flies down a path of bookshelves.

After a moment I let out a breath I hadn't know I has holding before Korra pulls me into a hug.

"That was amazing Asami"

"Yes very well done I didn't think it was possible to trick Wan into helping us"

"Yeah well it occurred to me that he was probably extremely prideful and so it occurred to me that if I said he didn't have the information he would prove it."

After I said that a fox comes running from the darkness with a book in its mouth he stops in front of us and sets it down. Tenzin picks it up and reads the title

"Koh the face stealer, a spirit as old as the spirit world itself"

The fox starts to walk away but turns to us.

"Nice job in tricking the boss, he's a real jerk to humans but I'd get out now he may be prideful but he's quick to realize when he's been tricked"

A shriek comes from the darkness to emphasize his point and I turn to Korra and Tenzin

"Run?"

"Yeah…Run!"


	9. Finding Koh

**Korra**

"Quick hide"

I duck behind a log while Asami and Tenzin hide inside a hollow tree. Why are we hiding? Simple because Wan the book addicted librarian had been chasing us ever since we tricked him into giving us the information on Koh. I take a chance and peek out from my hiding spot to see Wan land on a giant tree branch a short distance away from us, I watch as his owl head spins all the way around as he scans the area.

"I will find you avatar and when I do I will show us just how easily your bones break." He states before spreading his wings and flying further away from us.

When I was sure he was gone I gesture for them to come out of hiding.

"Man he can hold a grudge."

"Well we did trick him into giving us from what I can tell by looking is probably one of the oldest books he had."

I look at the book that Tenzin was holding and agree with him, The pages had yellowed with age and it was held together with bindings that had defiantly hadn't seen the light of day for centuries.

"Well come on Tenzin read it so I can find out where Koh is"

"Very well Korra"

Tenzin guides us over to a tree stump where he takes out the book and runs over the first few pages before looking up at us

"It seems this book was written by Wan himself, it's in great detail very well written but it seems it's in a rather dead language it will take some time for me to decipher it"

"Wonderful so now we just sit around while you read great just great." I was just about to storm off when Asami takes my hand and start to drag me away

"Korra there's something I need to tell you"

I get a bad feeling when I hear those words but I hope with all my heart that she wasn't about to break up with me I don't know If I would be able to take it.

"I just wanted to tell you that even though we've only been together for a short while I can honestly say that I couldn't see my life without you."

"…Asami"

"What I'm trying to say Korra is that I love you"

She wraps her hands around me and burrows her head into my neck. After a moment of trying to put my thoughts in order I pull her tighter and say the words I've wanted to say since I first kissed her

"I love you to Asami"

She moves her head and I see the tears of joy in her eyes as she leans in and kisses me. We stay like that for a while just the two of us until I feel a pair of eyes on us.

"Girls I believe I've found where Koh is"

I release Asami after a couple more moments

"What have you found Tenzin" Asami says after wiping away her tears

Tenzin opens his book

"It was hidden deep within the book but I can say with absolute certainty that we'll find Koh in a place referred to as the dead zone."

"The dead zone?"

He flips a page before returning his attention to us

"Yes it's an area in the spirit world where the only thing that grows is a flower that emits a poisonous fragrance it seems Koh is the only spirit alive that can handle the poison and live."

"Why is that?"

Tenzin closes the book with a slam

"I'm afraid there's a page missing it looks like it was torn out"

I slam my hand into the side of a nearby tree causing a few leaves to fall.

"It doesn't matter Tenzin we'll find Koh even if he lives in a land of death."

"Yes but be ready Korra no doubt he'll have some sort of trap ready"

Just as I was about to say something I notice that the forest had gone quiet. I look over at Asami but I freeze as I follow her pointed finger directly up to see the burning eyes of Wan Shi Tong looking at us.

Before we have a chance to run he swoops down and lands in front us using his wings to knock us backwards.

"Rest assured Avatar he most assuredly has a trap"

I manage to get to my feet and slip into a fighting stance

"Please I'm just here for my book if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it and been on my way."

"…you only wanted the book back?"

He leans down so that his eyes are inches from me I see my reflection in his pitch black eyes

"Yes for you see I find humans to be many things but tasty is not one of them."

I look to Tenzin who nods before he extends his hands the book in hand.

"Then please except it back but I'm afraid a page is missing from this book"

Wan waves his wing over the book and it disappears.

"I may know what happened for you see Koh came to my library nearly a week ago I had my suspicions on what he was searching for. I will have to rewrite the missing page"

"Wait before you leave do you think you could give us a lift to the dead zone?"

I waited for the shriek of anger I thought he would emit before he flew away.

"Very well"

He leans forward and shifts his body into his elongated form extending his wing to allow us up. After a moment we climb on and he soars into the sky us holding on for dear life.

"Uh not that we're suspicions or anything but why are you helping us"

He turns his head so that he's looking at us

"Simple if you defeat Koh I get my revenge for him ruining one of my books, but if he succeeds in killing you then I still get my vengeance for you tricking me earlier"

We grow quiet at this and watch as the ground changes until the land becomes nothing but black land and dead trees.

Wan lands and we slide off he extends his wing until it's pointed to a small mountain

"Koh lives in a cave halfway up the mountain"

He flaps his massive wings and starts to hover above the ground

"If you survive this I'll make your adventure into a book" and then he's gone flying back toward his library.

Tenzin rips bits of his robe off and hands us the fragments before he wraps his own around his mouth.

After our mouths are secure we start our ascent up the mountain passing the purple flowers that cover the area.

By the end of this we would confront Koh and he will pay for what he had done


	10. Six hours

**Tenzin**

"Come on you two, stay together we can't afford to be separated"

I look back to see Korra and Asami struggling to stay awake and moving as we traveled up the mountain. Although we were wearing something to protect ourselves from the poisonous environment I think we were still being affected. We were moving slower, we couldn't see more than three feet in front of us due to poison getting into our eyes. But worse than that was the awful feeling I've been getting since we started climbing, a feeling that we were being watched.

"Tenzin… stop…we can't walk anymore" comes a voice from my left. I wipe my eyes until I see Korra with Asami leaning on her shoulder.

"Yes perhaps a short break would do us some good" I look around for a moment for something we could use to take shelter under for a few moments until I spot a small cave in the ground with a bit of white rock around it not far from us.

"There we'll rest there and continue on later"

I take hold of the girls arms and raise my robe to create a make shift wind breaker as we walk to the cave making sure not to trip as we go. Korra and Asami go first into the cave but before I venture I grab one of the white rocks at the entrance, something about it just didn't seem right to me so I store it in my robe pocket and duck into the cave.

"How are you two holding up?" I say sitting down across from the two of them.

Asami looked as if she was doing her best to stay awake while Korra looked like she had just been in a fight the way she breathed and moved her body.

"Are you alright Korra?"

"I'm fine Tenzin, just some sore muscles nothing I can't handle"

I nod as I pull out the white rock and begin to study the way it curves and the texture of the surface. My eyes start to burn so I rub my eyes with my robe causing me to drop the white rock which shatters on impact with the floor.

"Drat!"

I was about to smack the pieces away from me when something occurs to me. A rock shouldn't break that easily not even if it was ancient. I look around and gather the pieces but find more of the white rock farther in the cave. As I was reaching for the last one and moving farther away from the girls I see a larger piece of rock I feel the surface but feel my heart stop when I feel a very familiar curve followed by three empty sockets.

"These aren't rocks they're bones, we have to get out of here"

I start to turn only to feel a horrible stinging sensation in my back. I look around for the source as my body loses feeling and I fall to the cave floor

"And miss the party I've planned I think not" comes a voice form out of the shadows.

"…Koh"

And then I black out

**Koh**

I move my body from out from the shadows to look down on the monk. I slide down so that I was inches form his ear

"You have nothing to offer me monk but rest assured you will suffer not the less."

I turn my gaze to the two figures near the entrance

"Oh look you brought friends, it would make me a terrible host if I didn't welcome them to my mountain"

I drag the monk off to the side so that the can suffer in darkness and make my way to the pair. I crawl on the roof of the cave and dangle myself in front of them pincers raised for the killing blow when I take a longer look at the pair. The avatar was leaning against the other girl and holding on to her hand with no intention to let go.

"Ah love one of my favorite emotions, I wonder avatar if you would go to the spirit world to get you sight back how far would you go to get the person you love back. Let's find out shall we"

I quickly jab my pincer into the avatars shoulder forcing her awake before jabbing my pincer into the other girl and pulling her into my extra pincers.

"I know you can hear me avatar so listen closely, the poison in you will kill you within six hours and it will take you six hours to reach my lair at the top. I look forward to seeing you writhe in agony as you try to reach the top."

I then make my way out of the cave looking back to see the avatar trying to move as she watches me carry the girl away.

**Korra**

I must move my body… have to stop Koh and get Asami.

Can't move my arms but maybe…yes I can still move my legs, I push up from the floor pushing my back against the cave wall to get some leverage as I push myself up.

"I... will. Stop…you…Koh"

I remember Tenzin had been with us and do my best to move about the cave and look for him. I find him near the back of the cave out cold.

"Stay alive Tenzin I'll be back as soon as I get Asami"

I turn around and nearly run into a person I thought I would never see again

"You will not face this challenge alone my friend"

I look down to see hairy face covered in cloth but I would know the staff anywhere

"Fu! What are you doing here?"

"I sensed that you would need some assistance so I made my way up the mountain but sadly my spirit is strong but my legs are short so it took me while to get here"

"Well then come on we have six hours to stop Koh and save Asami"

"Here take my staff you will need it more than I will, I will carry the monk as we make our way up"

I take the staff and he somehow manages to grab Tenzin without crushing himself and we exit the cave.


	11. The epic battle

**Asami**

"Are you awake yet girl?" I hear a voice say as pain overtakes my body every time I try to move. I manage to get my eyes open just in time for a pincer to impale itself into my shoulder.

"That should wake you up I need you conscious when the avatar gets here"

The creature before me matches the description of Koh perfectly with is massive insect like body and cryptic ever changing face. I take a look at my surroundings to try to figure out where I was taking not immediately that I was no longer in the same cave. The place was a barren stone and rock cave humongous in size littered with skeletal remains with the only notable thing being a black petrified tree with roots spanning through the cave and a glowing massive red symbol on the front. Koh leans in front of me face changing to one of a blue faced demon and follows my gaze to the tree.

"Do you like it? You see eons ago when the great light and dark spirits split Vatu having been locked inside the tree of time couldn't spread his influence anymore so he sent his powers into the trees roots hoping to send chaos into the land. Most of his powers dispersed without an affect but some found its way into areas of darkness and death." He says while raising his body and sweeping his pincers around the cave

"So this entire area…"

He leans back into my face again changing his face to one of an old man.

"Yes this tree is filled with his dark powers which caused this entire mountain to emit a powerful poison killing everything… well except for me of course but you would have known that seeing as you had my book"

Koh raises again this time curling his body through the roots of the tree before dangling his upper part of his body so that it is in front of me. A piece of paper drops to the ground at my feet.

"If you had this page that I borrowed from Wans library you would have known that not only had I adapted my body to survive in this area but also gained the ability to emit my own lethal poison."

I was terrified about what he would do so I try to move my body but found that I couldn't feel my legs and my arms were getting harder to move so I did the only thing I could and tried to gain answers while praying Korra would find me.

"Why would you do this?" I ask watching him move through the roots.

"Why is such a human word, why am I here? What is my purpose? My dear I do what I do so that humanity never becomes weak"

"What?"

"Have you ever noticed that you humans always move forward faster in war than in peace? I've discovered rage and hatred mixed with a dose of fear to be the best way to motivate."

"What will you do to me?"

He moves in a way similar to a snake wrapping himself around me and bring me up to his face moving a pincer across my face.

"You do have a lovely face… I think I'll add it to my collection right after I tear out the avatars heart. That is if she doesn't die on the way up here."

**Korra**

"Fu can you see the cave?" due to the poison my movement speed had been greatly reduced so Fu had been taking the lead for the last couple hours while I lagged behind using his staff to keep going.

"We are nearly there my friend just a bit longer" he says while shifting Tenzin to a different position.

We had been walking for nearly five hours not without stopping and the wait of Tenzin had been a constant burden on Fu who had to shift his position every few minutes. I had offered to help but he insisted he could bear the weight. The poison inside me was a constant pain that allowed me to stay focused and moving, but with every step I took a bit more of me grew heavier. We continue onward climbing the mountain for a while before I start to see the outline of a cave in the distance.

"Fu is that it?"

"Yes we've reached the cave at last"

The area at the mouth of the cave is littered with skeletons but void of the toxic flowers. Fu sets down Tenzin leaning him against a boulder.

"Stay here airbender where you can heal I will protect the avatar" Tenzin does his best to nod in approval at Fu before shutting eyes and leaning his head back.

We move into the cave slowly scanning the surroundings for Koh but get nothing but rocks as we keep moving. Soon we find ourselves in a massive room and I quickly spot Asami leaning against a wall.

"Asami!" I scream throwing the staff to Fu and running to Asami.

"Korra it's a trap!" she screams as a giant tail comes emerges from the roof smacking me across the cave and into a root. Blood comes from my mouth on impact. Koh comes from out of the darkness of the ceiling putting himself in front of Asami.

"Come now avatar surely you didn't think it would be that easy"

Fu runs in Kohs blind spot striking with lighting speed with his staff at Kohs body and face before doing a backflip and landing in front of me blocking me from Koh.

"If you wish to get to the avatar you must first defeat me" he says raises his staff to a defense stance.

"I've killed countless number of your kind! You will die like the rest of them" he screams charging Fu.

I watch as their battle takes place Koh jabbing his pincers and trying to circle Fu who deflects all his attacks with his staff while jumping and spinning to avoid being trapped. Koh lunges at Fu who flips forward and comes crashing down with a staff slam behind Kohs head before running the length of his body and flipping again onto the floor. But right as he lands Koh swings around and with a swing breaks his staff in half when he tries to deflect, seeing an opening a swings again smacking Fu hard in the face sending him flying into the cave wall where he doesn't get up.

I scream in rage as this happens and pound the ground in anger because I couldn't help.

"If I don't do something now he'll kill both of us. I could win if only I could bend."

"**Korra you must not give up you are the avatar." **I hear a voice say from nowhere

"Who is that?" I ask

"**I am Rava the incarnation of light in this world and the spirit that resides within all avatars."**

"What do I do Rava I can't bend in the spirit world so how can I stop Koh?

"**I will help you, here in the spirit world my powers are strongest."**

A familiar surge of power runs through my body air the air wraps around me raising me up and my eyes glow brighter as I enter the avatar state.

"Koh I will stop you evil here and now" I say sending a slab of rock into his body sending him flying and landing near Asami.

Black blood drips from his face as he rises up.

"I see that infernal light spirit is still in there." He wipes the blood from his face before taking notice of Asami

"If you care so much for this girl then you can watch her die!" Koh screams raising his pincer to deal a fatal blow. I shift into a stance that I promised Katara that I would never use and raised my hands.

**Asami**

I close my eyes and turn my head not wanting to see the blow coming. But when nothing happens I open an eye to see a pincer inches from my face shaking and being moved back in a horrible way.

"My arm! Why can't I move it?" I look around and see Korra moving her body in an oblivious stance and it only takes me a second to figure out what she was doing but I still utter the word.

"Blood bending"

Korra moves her right hand to the right sending his pincer away from me then using both hands picks Koh up before throwing him back into the far corners of the cave.

"This is the end of you Koh"

She switches to a two finger stance sweeping them in an arc like circle lighting flowing between them before raising her hand and unleashing a bolt of lightning from her fingers into Kohs body creating a hole and scorching the wall behind him causing him to fall to the ground his blood pouring from his wound.

"Well played avatar but even in death I still win"

She raises her hands and collapsing the tunnel around him blocking Koh from the rest of the cave. The glow of her eyes fades and she turns to me smiling

"We did it, he's gone" she says before falling headfirst into the floor.

"Korra!"


End file.
